


Sand-Kissed

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Despite a roaring bonfire warming his back, ocean waves carrying fragmented shells lapping at his feet, and pounding pop music escaping the house several hundred yards behind them, Jean’s attention was wholly dedicated to the view before him.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 30





	Sand-Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holdingbackrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdingbackrain/gifts).



Despite a roaring bonfire warming his back, ocean waves carrying fragmented shells lapping at his feet, and pounding pop music escaping the house several hundred yards behind them, Jean’s attention was wholly dedicated to the view before him. Marco gazed out at the ocean, a contented smile on his lips. The breeze of salty air whipped Marco’s hair around, creating an ever changing frame of his features. He looked ethereal like this, in the glow of the moon and fire, and Jean knew he was in love.

As he watched Marco watch the waves, Jean realized something about him was different. The unmistakable dots peppered over his cheeks and nose looked unfamiliar, as if they’d rearranged and multiplied. Only when the wind shifted them again did Jean realize those strange marks were sand masquerading as Marco’s freckles. Jean almost scoffed. What business did sand have pretending to be one of Marco’s most beautiful features?

Thoughtlessly, Jean reached up and brushed the sand off of Marco’s right cheek. Marco turned and looked at Jean with surprise, but made no move to get away. Only when their eyes met did Jean realize what he was doing. His hand stopped. The sand was rough under his fingertips, every grain separating him the slightest degree from Marco. Despite his uncertainty, Jean didn’t withdraw.

“Jean, what are you doing?” Marco whispered with hints of shyness and longing.

Jean responded with his own whisper, afraid that speaking loudly would shatter the delicate moment. “Wiping sand off of your cheek. It looked like your freckles had doubled or something.”

The moment of silence that followed filled Jean with frustration that he’d ruined the moment. That irritation dissipated when Marco laughed, soft at first before growing into the unrestrained howls of joy he was known for. Jean felt Marco’s smile under his hand, just as he felt the warmth of Marco’s blush before the color appeared. With his face tinged pink, Marco’s freckles looked different for the second time that night.

Reaching up to wipe his other cheek, Marco spoke between lingering giggles. “Good to know you’ve got my back, Jean. It’s always good to have a friend who will tell you if your shirt tag is hanging out or food is hiding in your teeth.” Marco playfully smacked Jean’s leg.

Jean did his best to give a genuine laugh at Marco’s comment. “Of course I’d tell you, I’m not going to let you walk around looking like a mess.” Marco never looked like a mess, at least not in Jean’s opinion.

Marco just hummed appreciatively before turning to look back out at the horizon. Jean was swept with a wave of sadness as he felt the moment dissipating, slipping between his fingers despite his desire to hold on. Taking one deep breath and a final look at Marco, Jean turned his attention back to the ocean.

Watching the waves cut into the night sky, Jean promised that he’d kiss Marco the next time he had the chance.


End file.
